Fecundación in vitro
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Cuando Will le comentó a Nico que quería tener un hijo, Nico jamás imagino que él también acabaría involucrado en cierta forma. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

* * *

**Martn Vicente: Como eres anónimo solo puedo responderte de esta forma, así que espero que lo veas. No, los retos no son obligatorios. Tú puedes elegir si participas en uno o no. En cuanto a mi edad son diecinueve años.**

* * *

Quizás fuese el hecho de que todos estaban empezando a ser padres alrededor de ellos lo que provocó que Will, una noche, le propusiese aquello a Nico.

—¿Qué quieres que tengamos un hijo? —repitió Nico lo dicho por su novio hacía apenas unos segundos. Will asintió con la boca llena de puré de patatas—. Así que quieres que adoptemos a un niño...

Will tragó con algo de dificultad.

—No exactamente —dijo Will—. Sería muy malo si involucrásemos a un niño mortal en el asunto de los dioses. Y sería demasiada casualidad si nos topásemos con uno mestizo.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo piensas que vamos a tener un hijo? —preguntó Nico, alzando una ceja.

—Había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Afrodita —Nico lo miró confundido—. Algo como que te puedas quedar embarazado o te pueda convertir temporalmente en mujer...

—¡Ni hablar! —interrumpió Nico con una mueca—. ¡Ni pienses que me voy a convertir en una tía! ¡Lo que tengo aquí colgando me gusta bastante! ¡Y ni hablemos de lo de quedarme embarazado! Además, ¿por qué no eres tú el que te quedas embarazado?

Will estalló en carcajadas y Nico se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Eres un capullo, Solace —gruñó el hijo de Hades, cogiendo un trozo de pan y empezando a romperlo a trocitos.

—Era broma, Nico —dijo Will con una sonrisa ladeada—. Aunque al principio si que lo había pensado —Nico le tiró un trozo de pan y el rubio lo esquivo riendo—. ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Ya paro. No malgastes la comida, di Angelo.

—Entonces... ¿en que habías pensado? —preguntó Nico tras un par de segundos.

—Fecundación in vitro —respondió Will en un susurro teatral.

—¿Fecundación in vitro? —Nico ladeó la cabeza, confuso—. Creo que me suena de algo...

—Para decirlo de alguna manera, es cuando a la mujer se extrae un óvulo y se introduce en un medio líquido para que los espermatozoides del hombre lo fecunden para que después el óvulo vuelva a ser introducido en la mujer —explicó Will—. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí.

—No lo has entendido, ¿verdad?

—Ni mierda.

Will suspiró, frotándose los ojos azules con cansancio.

—Una mujer se puede quedar embarazada sin follar con un hombre. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Nico asintió.

—Pero espera. ¿De dónde vas a sacar una mujer que se quiera quedar embarazada de un desconocido? Porque todas las mujeres que conocemos o están casadas o están con pareja —comentó Nico.

—Lo tengo todo solucionado —replicó Will haciendo un ademán.

—Miedo me das. ¿Qué has hecho, Will? —preguntó Nico con el ceño fruncido.

—Aún nada. Solamente le he pedido a Rachel que sea la madre —respondió el hijo de Apolo—. Es una idea genial —añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Nico—. Rachel ya no alberga el espíritu del Oráculo de Delfos dentro suyo y, además, ella es lesbiana. Al igual que nosotros tampoco puede tener hijos con el método tradicional.

Nico se quedó callado unos segundos, asimilando las palabras de Will. Era cierto. No había problemas si Rachel se quedaba embaraza ya que ella ya no era el Oráculo de Delfos. Y tal como había señalado Will, a Rachel le gustaban las mujeres, así que tampoco podía tener hijos. Pero había una cosa que a Nico se le escapaba.

—¿Lo sabes ya Reyna? —preguntó Nico. Will lo miró, confuso—. Conozco a Reyna y no creo que la haga gracia que le hayas pedido eso a su novia...

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Will—. Reyna es comprensiva y entenderá el deseo de Rachel de traer una nueva vida al mundo —el teléfono de Will empezó a sonar—. Y hablando del rey de Roma. O más bien tendría que decir de la Reyna de Roma. ¡Hola, Reyna! Prec...

—_¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDAS LE METES A MI NOVIA EN LA CABEZA, SOLACE?!_

Will apartó el aparato de su oreja con una expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras Nico intentaba aguantarse lo mejor que podía.

—Esto... Reyna... tal vez deberías de calmarte un poco —dijo Will. tímidamente.

—_¡Ni calmarme ni leches! _—gritó Reyna—. _Eres tú el que le metes esas ideas a Rachel._

_—Reyna, cálmate —_la voz de Rachel se unió a la de Reyna—. _Ya te he dicho que Will no me ha obligado ha aceptar ni nada de eso._

—Hazle caso —le pidió Will que había palidecido.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —comentó Nico cantarinamente.

—¡Cállate, di Angelo! —exclamó Will.

—_¡No metas al pobre Nico en esto! Mañana veniros a casa a las once de la mañana. Y no quiero excusas. ¿ENTENDIDO?_

—¡Sí, señora! —exclamó Will antes de que la llamada se cortase. Se giró en dirección a Nico que ya se sujetaba el estómago por la risa—. Ya tenemos planes para mañana.

* * *

El aire estaba tan tenso que Nico estaba seguro de poder cortarlo con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Will, a su lado, lucía algo temeroso y no podía apartar la vista de Reyna, quién estaba sentada en un sillón enfrente de los dos hombres. Rachel estaba sentada junto a Reyna e intentaba romper el silencio con algunos comentarios casuales, pero no le surtían efecto.

—Así que —dijo, al final, Reyna tras quince insoportables minutos de silencio—, Rachel y tú queréis tener un hijo, ¿no, Solace?

Will asintió casi al instante, buscando la ayuda de Rachel. La pelirroja le sonrió, infundiéndole ánimos.

—Y no nos dijisteis nada a Nico y a mí —continuó Reyna en un tono tranquilo.

—Lo íbamos ha hacer —se defendió el hijo de Apolo.

—Ya —murmuró Reyna entrecerrando sus ojos—. Muy bien. En realidad no tengo ningún problema con eso.

—¿De verdad?

—¿No estás enfadada?

—Rachel, ¿le has golpeado en la cabeza o algo así?

—No, no estoy enfadada —resopló Reyna—. Y no me he golpeado la cabeza, Nico —añadió al ver que el hijo de Hades se disponía a abrir la boca para decir lo de antes—. Pero tengo varias condiciones con todo eso...

—¡Dioses del Olimpo! ¡No me castres! —chilló Will.

Hubieron unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

—Las condiciones son las siguientes —dijo Reyna como si anda. Nico debió de suponer que era para no golpear a Will—. Primero: Nico y tú os mudaréis aquí. Vas a ser tú quién cumpla los antojos de Rachel, Will. No yo. Segundo: os buscaréis otra casa. Vuestro apartamento es demasiado pequeño para que podáis vivir con un niño ahí. Tercer: Nico y yo tendremos otro hijo.

Las palabras de Reyna tardaron unos segundos a llegar hasta el cerebro de Nico, y este en procesarlas. Pero en cuanto lo hubo hecho, no pudo evitar levantarse demasiado sorprendido.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —exclamó Nico.

—Qué tú y yo también tendremos un hijo, di Angelo —repitió Reyna.

—Pero... como... que... cuando...

—No me parece mala idea —reconoció Will. Nico lo miró, asombrado.

—Es perfecto —añadió Rachel, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa—. De esa forma nadie se sentirá apartado del resto. ¿Y tú que dices, Nico?

Nico apenas estuvo consciente de que Reyna, Will y Rachel lo observaban. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando pensar en algo para librarse de ese marrón. Pero a decir verdad, a Nico le hacía cierta gracia la idea de poder sostener entre sus brazos a un hijo suyo propio. Que este no fuese el hijo de otra personas, sino el suyo...

—Vamos con eso.

* * *

**_Diez meses después_**

Por extraño que le pareciese a Nico aquellos diez meses pasaron bastante rápido. Más de lo que él había esperado. Will había conseguido que un compañero suyo les consiguiese una cita para poder inseminar artificialmente a Reyna y a Rachel.

Tras eso ambos hombres se trasladaron a vivir a casa de las dos recién embarazadas, para poder ayudarlas cuando tenían uno de sus antojos,que fueron varios... y muy raros. (Nico aún tenía ganas de vomitar cuando recordaba el olor del pescado recubierto con sirope de chocolate). Y por supuesto teniendo en cuenta de vigilar lo que hacían o lo que decían (aún recordaba ese momento en que él y Will habían pillado a Reyna y a Rachel llorando a moco tendido viendo _El rey león_). Y por supuesto a todo eso tenían que sumar el hecho de buscar una nueva casa para poder vivir con sus futuros hijos. Por suerte un antiguo compañero del hospital donde trabajaba Will como enfermero les había conseguido una pequeña casa en Nueva Jersey. Quizás algo alejada de lo que habían planeado, pero no podían hacer más.

Y al final de los nueve meses llegó, como no, el momento del parto. Primero Rachel y, una semana más tarde, Reyna. Nico ya había sido avisado de lo duro que era presenciar un embarazo, pero hasta que él no estuvo en la sala de partos no se dio cuenta de lo duro y traumatizante que era. Nico estaba seguro que habían miles de leyes relacionadas con la física diciendo que era imposible que algo del tamaño de un melón saliese por algo que no debía de medir más que el tamaño de medio limón.

Con la sensación de estar a punto de desmayarse cada dos por tres, Nico presenció con todo lujo de detalles como su hija salía de entre las piernas de Reyna, mientras esta resoplaba, gruñía y lanzaba amenazas de muerte al pobre hijo de Hades, quién solo atinaba a asentir mientras escuchaba los gritos de ánimo de su novio.

—¡Venga, Nico! ¡Que falta poco! ¡Aún no te ha amenazado con cortarte el pene y dárselo de comer a sus perros!

—¡Will, cállate! —le espetó Rachel, riendo—. Al final despertarás a Dafne.

—Cierto, cierto —admitió Will.

_Mira que bien se lo pasan. ¡Estoy aquí por culpa de esos dos! _pensó Nico, irritado.

Nico apenas estuvo consciente del tiempo que había transcurrido. No estaba seguro de si habían sido tan solo minutos u horas hasta que el doctor llamó su atención.

—Señor di Angelo. Felicidades. Es una niña.

Las palabras del doctor tardaron unos segundos para llegar a su cerebro. Pero cuando lo hicieron Nico miró automáticamente en la cama donde Reyna había estado postrada mientras daba luz. Por supuesto ya no estaba haciendo ese esfuerzo de antes, sino que ahora sujetaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas rosas que, en ese preciso momento, estaba llorando escandalosamente. La puerta se abrió y la cabellera corta y rubia de Will y la larga y pelirroja de Rachel se asomaron por la puerta.

—Pasamos a despedirnos. Dafne se ha despertado con los lloros de la renacuaja —explicó Rachel, dándole a Will una bebé de cabello rubio como su padre.

—Solo ha vosotros se os ocurre traer a una recién nacida a un parto —murmuró Nico. Rachel, al pasar junto a él, le dio una patada en la espinilla.

—Calladito estás más guapo, di Angelo —le espetó la pelirroja acercandose a Reyna—. Lo has hecho muy bien, amor —le susurró, besando su frente.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró Reyna.

—Pues duerme —respondió Rachel, besando esta vez sus labios—. Te veo luego.

Rachel fue hasta la puerta y tomó a Dafne entre sus brazos. Will se acercó a Nico, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Cómo se siente la experiencia de ver nacer a tu hija, Nico? —le preguntó Will con algo de burla.

—Espero no tener que volver a repetirlo —murmuró Nico sonriendo ligeramente. Will presionó sus labios sobre los de Nico durante unos segundos.

—Lo has hecho bien. Supongo que esta noche te quedarás aquí, ¿no?

Nico asintió.

—Sí. Esta noche no quiero alejarme de ella —respondió mirando a su hija con una extraña, y cálida, sensación en su pecho.

Will asintió y salió de la habitación.

—Muy bien —dijo el doctor. Por supuesto él sabía de que iba todo ese asunto—. ¿Cómo se llamará la pequeña?

Nico y Reyna se miraron.

—¿Se lo dices tú? —propuso Reyna en un susurro.

—Claro —dijo Nico, mirando de nuevo al bulto que era su hija—. Bianca. Bianca Hylla di Angelo Ramírez.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Creo que hay que explicar de donde me llegó la idea para hacer este fic, así que empecemos.**

**Antes de que _La Sangre del Olimpo_ saliese, con el Solangelo y todo lo demás, Will/Rachel era una de mis parejas favoritas. Y si en _La Casa de Hades_, Rick Riordan no nos hubiese dicho que Nico era gay se podía pensar que podría haber sucedido algo entre Nico y Reyna (si la relación no hubiese sido encaminada a lo que parecía una de hermanos). Pero las cosas acabaron siendo así, con Solangelo al frente.**

**Así que bien, me encontraba con la siguiente cuestión: ¿Como podría darles un hijo a Will y a Nico? Muchas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, hasta que recordé que había una pareja en mi head canon que solamente había usado una vez: Reyna/Rachel. Tenía una pareja slash, una pareja femslash... ¿por qué no intentarlo? Y así fue como nació esta historia.**

**Ahora pasemos a la elección de los nombres.**

**-Bianca Hylla di Angelo Ramírez: Creo que no hace falta decir mucho sobre la elección de los nombres. Bianca por Bianca di Angelo, la hermana de Nico, y Hylla por la hermana de Reyna.**

**-Dafne Casandra Solace Dare: Sus dos nombres (Dafne y Casandra) vienen a raíz de dos amantes femeninas del dios Apolo. Dios que está relacionado con Will (por ser su hijo) y con Rachel (porque anteriormente fue la Oráculo de Delfos).**

**En fin, espero que ps haya gustado, aunque la parte del final sea una m*****.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
